Hetalia No Chi
by Twighlo9999
Summary: After the 3rd world war, Japan isn't feeling so hot. The rest of the Countries, after being unable to cure their friend by his bedside, head to the actual Country of Japan to face the source of the problem. (May contain: Suspense, Bad language, Dark Humor, Explicit situations, Violence, and even death; hence the drama, adventure, and comedy along the way.)
1. Chapter 1

"Dude, Japan! Are you ok?!"

The loud, frantic voice of the American startled just about everyone the house, making them swarm into the room to see what was going on.

"America, what the bloody hell! keep your voice do-!" The sound of a weak groan stopped England from his lecture, and he turned his attention over to the bed, along with everyone else.

There, on the bed, laid Japan. He was curled up. His skin looked more pale than usual, and he was clutching his stomach in pain. "Ngh.. Gomen, I don't feer very good right now.."

Everyone was silent. And then, chaos.

Every person in the room bursted out into questions and comments, trying to speak over each other. Some people even tried moving around; Like Greece, for example, who made it out of the crowd of Countries to stand beside the bed Japan was currently in. "Japan, what happened? Are you..ok?" His voice seemed quiet and calm like always, but it had a worried and rushed tone to it, as well.

Japan looked over at the Brunnette talking to him. He didn't hear over over all the other people's voices. "What?"

Greece just stared at Japan. He didn't hear him either. "...What?"

Japan was about to say 'What' again, when suddenly Greece was pushed away by a muscular man wearing a mask; Turkey.

"Yo, Japan! What happened to you?!" His voice was much easier to hear. Japan, with all the noise hurting his ears, didn't have time to answer. He cupped his hands around his ears. "Everyone, prease stop!"

All the noise continued, his voice not reaching most Countries. Suddenly, the loud bang of someone hitting a table echoed throughout the room. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Germany shouted, and everyone was instantly quiet.

"How about ve discuss this vith Japan in a vay he'll be able to UNDERSTAND. Vith everyone talking like zat, there is no vay he would be able to tell us vhat's vrong." The German said, and everyone gave a slight nod.

Italy ran up to Japan crying. "Ah! Japan are you ok?! Please tell me your ok! Your going to be fine right?!" His voice loud and worried, and he sobbed as he clinged to Japan.

"Ah, Itary.. Prease ret go. What if I am sick? It could make you sick as werr..." Japan blushed, and tried to push the Italian off of himself. Italy whined.

"I- I don't care if I get sick! I just want you to be ok! So please! Maybe some pasta would help? That usually helps me when I feel bad. I could make some for you, Japan! I could s-"

Germany grabbed Italy, and pulled him from Japan, stopping his speech. "Italy. Give him some space. Invading his personal bubble right now isn't going to help."

Italy squirmed a bit in his grip. "Wahh! B-but I want to help somehow!" Germany sighed, and set the Italian back onto his feet.

"Vell maybe after we find out vhat's vrong, ve can help him." The German stated, and Italy gave a weak, silent nod, still crying. He wiped his closed eyes.

Germany looked to Japan. "So... Japan. Vhat's wrong?"

Japan Looked at Germany. "I don't know." He slowly replied, and the room fell silent again.

England spoke up. "I know! We could try and nurse him back to health using standard medicines, and things like time, rest, and healthy food! Maybe if whatever he has is sickness, this'll help."

All the Countries agreed to give it a try, and they got to work. Italy made pasta, Greece brought Japan an icepack for his forehead, Turkey made sure Japan was nice and cozy by bringing him blankets and everything else he needs so he didn't have to get up, and England ordered America to go get medicines like Tums, Advil, and other things that might help sickness or pain.

Two weeks passed, and Japan was still tossing and turning with pain.

"It didn't work..." England muttered sadly to himself. America started panicking.

"Well now what, dudes?!" He exclaimed, looking around at everybody. Every Country was wearing a sad or worried face, most of them clueless of what they could do. China stepped up.

"What if it something to do... with Country?" At the statement, everyone looked up at him.

England blinked. "Th..That could be true! There was a world war III recently, how could we forget? Maybe that had an impact!"

Everyone looked at one another.

"Zen there is only one vay ve can be sure." Germany spoke. "Ve'll have to go to Japan and see for ourselves." 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, the Countries were preparing to board a plane to Japan.

Germany, who was already ready to go, was sitting, thinking about something. He stopped for a moment, and then spoke. "I don't think ve should all go.."

Italy looked at him. "Doitsu? Why not?" He tilted his head curiously.

"Vell, vouldn't it be better for some of us to stay here vith Japan. Someone we vould be able to contact to check up on things? Besides, if Japan is in zis bad of a condition... and it really is because of his Country... who knows how dangerous it could be there?" The German replied slowly, seeming to have been putting a lot of thought into it.

England crossed his arms. "Well I'm going. I've already decided."

America threw his arm around England's shoulders, but was quickly pushed away. He sweatdropped. "Well, If Iggy's going so am I." England blushed faintly and looked away.

Suddenly, there was a burst of a laughter from outside the room. The door burst open, and in came France and Spain... and a moving box. The box was errupting with strange laughter. Just as strange as the laughter coming from the other two.

"It's snake!" yelled France, pointing to the box.

"You can't hide forever, Amigo." Spain said, going along with it as he made a gun shape with his hand and aimed it toward the box.

"Oh shit!" The box shook with laughter before it began speaking again. "Vait vait vait, guess vhat I am!" Prussia stuck his head, legs, and arms out from the box, the box remaining on his back. "Love me Antonio." He spoke with a straight face and emotionless voice, but couldn't help but snicker a bit at the end of his sentence.

Spain laughed and jumped onto him. "Turtle!"

France jumped onto Spain and Prussia. "Dog pile!" The box began to become deformed because of the weight, but they didn't seem to care.

Germany facepalmed. "How can they be so cheerful in zis situation?"

Prussia looks up at Germany. "Bruder! Ven are ve going to Japan? Ve're all ready."

Germany sighed. "I think you three should stay here."

All three members of the Trio looked at eachother and frowned. They got up. Prussia turned back to look at Germany. "Nein. Ve're going. Ve're already ready."

Germany, not feeling like argueing, gave up. "Fine, do as you please." After a moment, he began talking again. "Since plenty of poeple plan on going... maybe ve should focus more on who's staying. I zink that the strongest of us should go, and the more veaker Countries should stay here vith Japan." The blonde looked straight at Italy.

Italy's expression turned sad. "You don't want me to go?"

Germany was silent for a moment, but then spoke. "You can stay and make pasta und stuff for Japan. He'd get lonely after all."

Italy's frown suddenly turned to a determined smile. "Roger! Japan won't be lonely!" He said happily saluting.

Japan, who was laying in his bed listening to everyone's conversations, looked at Italy, a soft smile growing on his features. "Arigatou, Itary."


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day, everyone was ready.

France, Prussia, Spain, England, America, Russia, Germany, Turkey, and China were all going. Latvia, who shouldn't have been going, was also going anyway, since he was being dragged along by Russia.

As Spain entered the plane, he heard someone yelling a bit farther away.

"BASTARDO! WHY AREN'T I GOING? I COULD HANDLE IT!" Romano yelled, running towards the plane.

Spain flinched and rushed onto the plane. "Everyone hurry!" After everyone was on the plane, Spain watched outside his window. Italy was running up behind Romano to stop him.

"Noo Fratello don't go! you have to stay here with me and Japan and everyone elsee!" Once Italy got close enough, he glomped his brother. That's the last thing Spain saw before the plane took off. With that last image, he, and every other Country on the plane, hoped they'd be able to come back soon, and that Japan would be ok.

In Japan, the war had sabotaged many things. Families, homes, and even entire cities. The war also brought new things to society, but it wasn't anything good. Violence was everywhere.  
Out of the tragety, the Goverment also began to fall apart little by little. In attempt to try and save their people, kids were placed with false parents. These groups of strangers were to be called families, though no one really saw it that way. It was hard for people to trust eachother, and it led to abuse.

How could you trust a stranger, anyway? It's easier to rely on yourself. You never know for sure what another person is thinking. The point of life isn't to make connections with other people. All you can do it get by as long as you can until you die.

A young man wearing a long jacket, named Akira, thought this to himself as he walked across the seemingly abandoned waste land.

But, it wasn't abandoned at all. The place was swarmed with vicious killers, ready to murder. 


	4. Chapter 4

The plane was ready to land, and all the Countries got a good view of Japan.

"Bloody hell... What happened to this place?" England said to himself , looking out the window.  
"Kinda looks like crap down there." America added on, followed by the 'yeahs' of almost everyone else on the plane.

"I right, then. It was Country." China stated. Germany furrowed his eyebrows.

"Zis means... ve'll have to fix this in order to help Japan." Everyone stared at him, knowing what he said was most likely true.  
The plane landed slowly, and once it came to a complete stop, everyone got up from their seats and headed out.

As soon as everyone was out of the plane, they started walking. They had landed in a city that didn't seem as bad as the others. There were buildings, and people walking around... that didn't mean it was good, though. Everything still seemed dark, and rubble could be seen here and there. The ground was dusty, and most places looked unclean.

Everyone's attention was drawn when they heard the sound of a fight breaking out. They walked towards it to see what was going on. There was a crowd around to individuals, who were in the middle of a fist fight. The crowd cheered and booed, making a ton of ruckus.

One of the guys punched the other straight in the face, making him fall to the ground. He kicked him in the stomach to make sure he didn't get up. The guy rose his arms in victory. "Win!"

All the Countries looked stunned. Street fights?

"Are you guys new to Bl ster?" A voice from behind them suddenly asked. They turned to look at the person who was talking to them.  
It was just a random thug, but he wore a friendly grin. Now that they thought about it, most of the people around these parts looked like outcasts, so he didn't really stand out.

"Bl ster?" Asked Prussia. "Vhat's zat?"

"You don't know? It's a fight game. It's were two people fist fight, and whoever ends up on the ground first loses. The goal is to get higher up in ranks, you also get money for participating. It's how most people now-a-days make a living around here." The guy answered. "The former champion, who's known by the Bl ster nickname Lost, isn't in Bl ster anymore though, I heard. So I think it's going to start getting more rowdy than usual, since people will be fighting for the top spot."

"Why would he suddenly quit if he was on top, though? Wouldn't that mean that he made plenty of money? I don't get it." England asked curiously.

"I heard that he joined Igura... Must've gotten bored." The thug chuckled.

"What Igura?" China asked.

The thug whistled with what seemed to almost be amazement. "You guys seriously are newbies. Here, follow me. I'll tell you." And with that, he turned and began to walk. All the Countries followed him, until he came to a stop at a trashed park. The guy sat at a bench, and the Countries sat around him, almost as if they were a class of children and the thug were their teacher.

"Alright," The thug began. "Igura is a game played in the district Toshima. It's similiar to Bl ster, but a lot more dangerous. In Igura, contestants wear dog tags around their neck, each engraved with standard card symbols. It's based around poker, and to win the opprotunity of going up against the champion, Il re, you have to collect a royal flush. The way you collect a royal flush, of course, is by collecting other people's tags. Igura matches end when the oppenent's back is touching the ground, though, it doesn't usually end with just that..." The guy explained. "It usually ends with death. Murder is legal in Toshima."

The Countries looked at eachother.

"That's not all. Most of the people in Igura are druggies. Vischio is the company that took over Toshima to start Igura, and they're the ones who sell out the drugs. They'd do anything for profit. Il Re is with them, and I hear Il Re has the option to take control of Vischio."

Germany interupted. "If someone were to defeat Il Re... vould that mean that zey could take over Vischio and stop all zat?"

The thug scratched his cheek. "Well, yeah... But you see... Il Re is extremely strong. He's been undefeated for longer than I can remember."

Germany stood. "Zank you." He turned and walked off, ushering the rest of the Countries to follow him. Most of them looked confused, but they stood, said goodbye to the guy, and followed Germany. They stopped under a tree, and Germany looked at everyone.

"I zink that Igura is ze main problem here in Japan. If we could eliminate zat, and all ze drug use, I zink that maybe we could help this place get rid of it's voilence and go back to it's normal self." Germany said, and all the Countries listened close.

"Ve'll have to enter Igura... and defeat Il Re." He finished, a serious look in his eyes. 


	5. Chapter 5

The following day, the Countries decided they'd start heading for Toshima. They found out you could register for Igura there, in a building nicknamed 'The Castle'. They were also told that around the border, there would be a guide that would lead them safely into the district.

It was obvious when the border came into sight.

It was completely trashed. Garbage and rubble could be seen almost everywhere from beyond a rust fence. It was strangley dark there, althought it was day... And even though they weren't exactly in Toshima yet, they could already spot a few bloodstains here and there.

There was a man standing at the fence. When he heard their footsteps, he turned his head to look at them all. He raised his eyebrows. " All of you?"

They nodded in unision.

"..." The guide stared at them for a moment, but then turned and began walking. They followed, careful not to fall behind. The guide seemed like the type of guy who wouldn't stop even if they asked him to.  
They were led to a large hole in the fence, that looked at if it had been cut out with a knife of some sort. The guide had to bend over to fit through it, same with almost all the Countries except for Latvia, who could just walk through. Latvia frowned at noticing this.

After they passed the fence, they still had quite a ways to walk, going through different alleyways and changing directions. Eventually, they made it.

"We're here." The guide said simply. "Castle's that way." He pointed to a large building in the distance and then turned, waving as he walked away without saying another word.

The Countries looked around. The first thing they noticed was that there was a large ammount of dried blood on the streets, but no corpses. Taking in the terrible scenery of the murdeous town, they continued their walk to the castle.

Back at the house, Japan was still laying in bed. Greece was asleep next to him. Japan and told Greece many times that he shouldn't sleep too close, but Greece insisted that it'd help comfort him. Japan sighed.  
Many empty bowls were set on a able, since all Japan had been eating for all his meals was pasta.

"It's almost dinner time!" Italy exclaimed. "What kinda pasta should I make now?" Italy was wearing an apron with a chef hat.

"Err, Itary.." Japan started nervously, feeling bad that he was starting to get tired of eating Italy's cooking. "How about... No more pasta?"

Italy looked sad. "You don't like it?" Japan quickly shook his head at this.

"No no, that's not it at arr, It is just that pasta is arr you've been making and I want something erse..."

Austria came into the room suddenly. "Don't vorry, Japan. Here. Have my veiner." He handed Japan a sausage.

Japan stared at it for a moment, before taking it and tasting a bite. "Woah, it's good." Austria smiled. 


	6. Chapter 6

Vischio. A company who profits from keeping Igura in order and provding drugs, ect. The leader of this company was just through the doors of the castle, in the room the Countries would be signing up for the deadly game in.

When they got to the front doors, the two guards stared at them. "State your reason of visiting."

"We're here to sign up for Igura." England stated, and they gaurds nodded at eachother and pushed the doors open.

"Right this way."

Once they were inside, they were led down a hall. The decor inside was repulsing. Statues of naked little boys could be seen around the whole castle, and the atmosphere itself was pretty unsettling. One guard spoke to them. "Here. You're required to put these on." He said, handing all the countries a white masquerade-type mask. When the Guard reached Turkey, he stopped. "You already have one..." The guard shrugged and put a mask on Turkey's mask.

Once they reached another pair of double doors, the guard knocked. "New Igura players!" He announced.

"Send them in!" Replied a slightly nasally sounding voice.

The guards opened the doors and led the Countries into the room. Sitting in a large chair, was a man wearing a fancy, decorated white suit with a mask on as well. He had obnoxious blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Beside him, on all fours, was a human being... One that had been altered and dressed in bondage gear to meet the man's tastes. It had light blue hair and acted just as a dog.  
The man's hand was on the 'dog's' head, petting it softly. The man had a large smile on his face. "Hello. I am Arbitro. Please take a seat anywhere you'd like, and we'll begin."

The room contained many guards holding guns, as if there was something important to protect in this very room; The leader of Vischio, Arbitro.

The Countries all found places to sit, though feeling very uncomfortable in the presence of the man.

"So, you're all here to join the fun, hm? Interesting. Well, I'm here to inform you of the rules and how everything works, and if you have any questions I can answer those as well." He said. "Do you already know how to play, or do you need me to explain?"

"You have matches and whoevers back touches the ground first loses, right? And then you take their tags." Turkey spoke, remembering the talk with the thug they had.

Arbitro gave a nod. "So you know the basics. I suppose I shall state the rules, then. It goes like this; In order to have an actual Igura match, there must be a witness. Once the oppenents back touches the ground, the winner is free to their tags and is allowed to do whatever they'd like with the loser. You start with five dog tags, but are only required to have one showing at all times. Once you join Igura, it is also against the rules to quit. Firearms are restricted, only close range weapons are allowed.."

The sound of Germany's heart breaking could almost be heard. "N-no firearms... vhy not?!" He asked with a frown.

"Because," Arbitro sighed. "If firearms were allowed it'd be too easy to kill people and break rules. It just wouldn't be fair." Germany was upset, but he knew it was true. He decided to shut up. He gave a slight nod to show he understood and then looked down.

"Anyway, where was I... ah, yes. If you fail to follow the rules, you'll be on the executioners list. It's their job to take care of people like that." Arbitro smiled at all of them. "Questions?"

Most Countries shook thier head, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. Russia raised his hand.  
"Da. Why is there no dead bodies?"

"The executioners take care of that, as well." Arbitro answered simply. "If there are no other questions, I'd like to present you all with your dog tags."

After a few seconds of silence, Arbitro signaled to the guards and the guards brought each Country a chain with a set of five dogtags.

"Welcome to Igura. Have a blast, now~" Was the last thing Arbitro said to them as they were escorted out the door and back out into their new battlefield. 


End file.
